


bit of fun for three

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Multi, Nudity, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: Feferi, Aradia, Nepeta, and Terezi all live together and sometimes enjoy a bit of group sex. (In this case, Aradia and Feferi have enticed Nepeta for a bit of fun!)





	bit of fun for three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/qdcqfEm)


End file.
